Summertime
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Sequel of 10 Minutes. Two weeks later, the sexy time ensues.


**Name:** Summertime

**Author:** Blondezilla90

**Raiting: **NC-17

**Character/Pairing:** Finn/Rachel

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Ryan Murphy. Sadly.

**Summary:** Sequel of 10 Minutes. Two weeks later, the sexy time ensues.

**A/N 1: **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ERIKA FOR BETAING despite the fact it's your birthday. Thanks again and Happy Birthday. Hope you have a good one. =D =D

**A/N 2: **SOOOOOO TINKSY...long time you had to wait but now I am done. I hope you enjoy it. Love you loads!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two weeks since the debacle at Regionals and the almost disbanding of the Glee Club. Now, it was one week into Rachel's summer holidays and she was lazily laying on a towel next to her pool, enjoying the summer sun shining down on her. After all the stress of the past few weeks, Rachel promised herself to take it down a notch and just relax. At first, her fathers were shocked, trying to get her therapist to finally move in with them completely, but Rachel assured them she was fine. There was no reason for them to be worried about her anymore. She may or may not have wanted to be just as lazy as the boy who was currently laying next to her, his face buried in his arms, while a little sweat was dripping down his cheeks and onto his arms.

Rachel turned her head a little and smiled. Who knew that Finn Hudson would one day date Rachel Berry? She always hoped for it, but she gave up after he broke up with her and practically tossed her aside, trying to find his inner rock star. She found a new relationship quickly, but in the long run Rachel realized that Jesse had been a rebound to Finn. After the hassle of getting dumped by Jesse and getting egged by his Vocal Adrenaline friends, Finn made sure to be there and he finally had the guts to talk to her about everything and explain himself. That was the day Rachel started to understand Finn a lot more and even loved him a lot more than she already did.

Love was the word. After giving into her raging hormones during an incident in the school closet, Rachel feared Finn got what he wanted and would toss her aside, but right before they went on stage at Regionals, he said the three words which changed probably both of their lives. He told her he loved her, without a big fuss or any big show. Just a simple 'I love you'. And now she was laying by her pool with the guy who loved her right next to her, enjoying his company every day since Regionals.

Rachel slowly raised her head and scooted closer to Finn, leaning in to blow some air against his ear and arm, which caused his body to twitch. Goosebumps suddenly covered his arms and upper body and Rachel let out a slight giggle, repeating the action. Finn was facing away from her and opened his eyes, his body shivering. He smirked quietly and suddenly spun around, causing Rachel to squeal while he wrapped his arms around her middle and rolled on top of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked playfully and leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. She smiled in return and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

"Nothing... Why, do you think I have an ulterior motive?" The sound of her voice was false sweet and Finn rolled his eyes, leaning down again to kiss her yet again. He definitely loved the perks of being Rachel Berry's boyfriend. He now could kiss her every time he wanted, without a real reason.

"Well I know you...but oh well...," he rasped out and captured her lips in a deeper kiss. Rachel responded immediately and pulled him closer, her legs wrapping around his hips. Suddenly Finn let out a grunt and pulled away, his cheeks flushing. Rachel knew what was going on and tightened her legs while her hands caressed the back of his neck. "Rach, please..." He mumbled and his breath hitched when her legs tightened even more, her hips thrusting into his.

"Don't you like that?" She whispered into his ear and let her lips roam over his neck and shoulders, a hand sneaking between them to graze his abs. Finn clutched the edge of the pool with one hand while the other held himself above Rachel.

"Rachel, please. Your father is inside...," he groaned and tried to open his eyes.

"Well that means you might need to cool down." With that she loosened her legs and moved her hands to his chest, pushing as hard as she could. Finn knew what she was up to, so his hands grasped her waist as she pushed him over into the pool, pulling her with him. She let out a loud scream and pounded on his chest until her body hit the cold water, her screams getting muffled as she disappeared from the surface. Within seconds Finn clutched Rachel tightly and swam up again, feeling her hand connect with the back of his head.

"What was that for?" She yelled and shook her head, her hair whipping around and hitting his face.

"Well you pushed me in. I just didn't want to go in alone." He laughed and moved his hands to her face, using them to move her hair out of her face.

"I wasn't the one who needed to cool down." She yelled angrily and sighed dramatically. Finn made a face and saw her mouth open and he knew if he didn't stop her now she would give him a speech for the next two hours. So he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers, one hand coming behind her head to hold her in place. After a few seconds of resistance Finn felt Rachel responding to the kiss, her legs coming around his waist while her hands held onto his shoulders.

"I'm sorry...," he whispered against her lips and pecked her once more, holding her close. Rachel nodded and pulled away with flushed cheeks.

"I pushed you, after all." She mumbled and leaned her forehead against his, pecking his lips.

"Works every time...," he mumbled under his breath and pulled Rachel closer once more before she could reply. It wasn't until her father came outside and cleared his throat, the two of them pulled away from each other, their cheeks bright red.

"Just wanted to let you know dinner is ready and your daddy will be home in about 15 minutes." With that Hiram walked back into the house. Rachel sighed and pulled away from Finn, getting out of the pool. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, squeezing her hair to get some water out of it. Finn watched her from the pool and smiled. How could he have gotten so lucky?

"Aren't you coming?" Rachel asked and gathered her things. Finn nodded his head and slowly made his way over to the ladder.

"Just a second...there...you know..." He smiled sheepishly and looked down, causing Rachel to laugh while she put on her sunglasses, walking towards the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe your Mom and Burt are gonna be gone an entire weekend." Rachel squealed as she walked into the Hummel/Hudson household. After all the struggles they had and several long talks between Burt and Finn, they finally found peace. Finn now had his own room upstairs which was small but so much like his old room. Aside from the cowboy wallpaper. Both Kurt and Rachel pounded on him when he suggested putting it up. He was now growing into a man and there was no room for cowboys on his wall.

"I know...but Kurt will be around." Finn sighed and leaded her towards the kitchen, getting a water and a coke out of the fridge.

"True...well I bet we'll find a way to get rid of him. I wanna spend some time with you alone." Rachel pouted and took the water from him.

"Me too...I should just give him permission for a makeover or something. He could buy clothes and stuff. That would get him out of the house for a couple of hours." Finn spoke and sat down on the kitchen counter. Rachel rolled her eyes and was about to say something, when Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"No need to...I'm gonna spend the night at Mercedes with her, Quinn and Tina." Kurt said and grabbed Finn's shirt, pulling him off the counter. "We prepare food on those."

"Why isn't Rachel invited?" Finn asked a little offended, but Rachel tugged at his arm to tell him to let it go.

"Well the last time she was asked, she refused because she wanted to spend the day with you. The time after that she said she couldn't because you two planned a movie night. So this time we simply assumed that when our parents are out of the house, the two of you are planning to do the nasty. Hence why I am leaving." Kurt said and waved his hand, walking out of the kitchen. Finn felt the heat creeping up his body, turning even his ears red like a tomato. Rachel chuckled and kissed Finn's cheek.

"My dads asked me to run to the store to pick up some stuff. How about I'll do that and get some stuff from home and we spend a lazy day watching movies?" Rachel smiled and left the kitchen to get her purse.

"Sounds like a plan to me...but please don't make me watch Funny Girl again." He begged and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to kiss her.

"No...No Funny Girl today. Rent." She giggled and swayed her hips, leaving his house. Little did Finn know Rachel had to pick up something for herself at the store, because she planned something epic tonight. A milestone in their relationship.

She quickly ran to the next store and rummaged through the shelves until she found everything she needed. She tucked everything into a bag after paying and went home, almost jogging back in excitement. She walked into the house and grinned brightly when she noticed her dads weren't home and wouldn't be home until tomorrow at noon, which gave her the opportunity to stay with Finn all night and not raise the suspicion of her fathers. She quickly grabbed her backpack and stuffed everything in there she'd need, including the items she bought at the store. She felt her lower body tremble and her stomach turning in excitement. She grabbed her favorite perfume and put some on before she took her bag and made her way over to Finn's house. He was already awaiting her on the porch, opening his arms as she ran towards him.

"I missed you," Rachel mumbled into his chest, causing him to laugh.

"You were only gone for like...well not even a whole hour," he chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead, leading her inside and upstairs into his room. "Hand me the movie, we'll watch that first." Rachel nodded excitedly and took out her Rent DVD, kicking away her shoes as she made her way over to the bed. Finn popped in the movie and followed her shortly after, sitting down on the bed while resting his back against the headboard. Rachel snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest, her arms closing around his middle as he hit the play button.

Halfway into the movie Finn got a little bored and his eyes drifted to Rachel who was focused watching the movie. Her brows were knit together and lips were puckered a little. He felt a sudden urge to kiss her, but instead he let his hand roam over her back while playing with the ends of her hair. Rachel smiled and let her own hands roam over his upper body, while moving herself up a little until her eyes were the same level as his. A sudden half smile formed on his lips and Rachel couldn't resist her own urge any longer, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Finn obligated happily and let his hand slide along the side of her body down to her hip where he rested it, squeezing occasionally as the kiss grew hotter and more urgent. Her tongue leaped out and touched his lips, causing Finn to respond immediately and darting his tongue out as well. The two touched and a shock of electricity ran through their bodies. Rachel half moaned into the kiss and pushed Finn on his back, quickly moving on top of him to straddle his waist. He let his hands drop to her thigh, squeezing them as she ground her hips into his, her tongue roaming through his mouth.

"You know...," Rachel huskily whispered and pulled away from the kiss to look into his eyes. "You've never returned the favor." She winked at Finn, who was confused. Rachel chuckled and her hand slid down his front, grabbing the visible bulge in his jeans. He let out a groan and nodded his head, kissing her again as he rolled them over. He settled between her legs and kept kissing her, his right hand grazing the small amount of exposed skin between her skirt and shirt.

"Well...in that case...I really should do it...," he mumbled and traveled his lips down her jaw and neck, sucking at her pulse point as his hand slipped underneath her shirt, grasping her ribcage and pushing up her shirt. She let out a moan and threw her head back, moving her arms above her head as she felt Finn tugging at her shirt, taking it off quickly. As she laid back down she noticed Finn staring at her bra clad chest. She knew she wasn't as beautiful as Quinn and certainly not as hot as Santana, so her arms came up to cover herself, but Finn stopped her and moved them away.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Rachel." His voice was full of love and a hint of lust and Rachel had truly never ever felt more confident and sexy in her entire life. "I am gonna prove to you how beautiful you truly are."

With that Finn leaned down and placed his mouth against hers, kissing her passionately. His lips moved down her chin and jaw, nibbling and biting the skin lightly as he moved down to her shoulder and collarbone. He sucked at the skin and in return he received a breathy moan. He smiled and soon his hand was unclasping her bra, his lips nipping and kissing her arm while his nose pushed her bra strap down. Rachel gasped loudly and her eyes followed every move, mesmerized by the gentleness with which he caressed her body.

"You're so beautiful...so amazing...I don't know how you would wanna be with me, but I thank the man upstairs every freaking day." Finn mumbled against her skin and moved her bra away, his lips immediately closing around her nipple, as his hand caressed the other. Rachel hissed and arched her back, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. For the first time in her entire life she was speechless. A moan escaped her lips as he teeth grazed her puckered nipple, nibbling and sucking it while his free hand made its way to her skirt, unzipping the zipper. Once again his lips were on hers as his hand pushed her skirt down her legs and he smiled as his hand moved from her knee over her inner thigh up to her crotch, her whole body shivering in his arms.

"I love you," he breathed against her ear and kissed it as he moved away a little, his hand sliding to her front to press against her panties. Rachel hissed loudly and bucked her hips, closing her eyes for a second.

"I love you too," she whispered and that was all Finn needed to go on, his lips traveling over her front. His tongue dipped into her belly button, while his right thumb hooked into her panties and slowly pulled them down, exposing her hipbone a little more. He looked up at her and smiled, his left thumb coming up to hook into her panties as well, slowly pulled them down until they were around her thighs. Finn knelt up next to her and completely pulled the undergarment off, his hand lifting her leg up to place a kiss on her ankles. Slowly he kissed his way up to her knee, not leaving an inch untouched.

Rachel felt her head spinning and she thought she'd die any second, especially when his hand came up to lift her other leg as well, placing tiny butterfly kisses all over it. All her thoughts left her brain when Finn gently nudged her legs apart to settle between them, taking off his shirt and jeans. He smiled and settled his hands on her knees, slowly pulling them further apart. Rachel took a deep breath at Finn, who leaned down and let his lips slide along her inner thigh, nibbled and sucked at the sensitive flesh.

Soon she felt his hand dangerously close to her core, but Finn took his time to tease her, kissing the inside of her other thigh as well. She groaned and moaned, bucking her hips and thrusting them against his arms to create any kind of friction. Finn smiled at her and moved up, kissing her lips as his hand slipped between their bodies, his finger brushing against her folds until he found the little bundle of nerves. He pressed down on it and Rachel moaned loudly in response.

"Please Finn...," she whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as he slipped a long finger into her body.

"You're so wet," Finn huskily replied, his boxers feeling like a cage. The thought of being buried in her body made him almost explode. He held back. He promised himself he would. For Rachel.

"Please...Please...," she whimpered even more. He smiled at her and kissed her swollen lips yet again, his hand slowly moving in and out of her body, his finger curling inside of her. Rachel moaned, but her moans were growing into frustrated ones. Soon a second finger slipped into her body, while Finn's thumb pressed down on her clit, rubbing it in circles.

"So good...soooo good...," Rachel moaned and held him even tighter, her muscles clamping around his fingers. Finn smiled and kissed her as he increased the speed, twisting his fingers while curling them. Apparently he was doing something right because Rachel screamed out and thrusted her hips, crying out his name as she came.

"Oh my...yes...yes...Finiiinnnnn.." She mumbled as she tried to control her breathing, Finn slowing down his fingers and stopping as soon she laid still underneath him, gazing up into his eyes.

"I love you..please Finn...I need you..." Her voice was raspy and thick with desire and Finn had a hard time holding back. He looked into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You sure?" He asked and kissed her softly. Rachel nodded and grabbed her bag, pulling out a package of condoms. Finn eyed her and smiled. Rachel Berry was never unprepared.

"So sure...," she whispered and pushed him up so he sat on his heels. She smiled and sat up as well, her hands moving to his boxers to pull them over his now evident erection, smiling as it came to her view. Finn groaned and shifted a little, kicking away his boxers while watching Rachel. She quickly fumbled with the foil package and successfully ripped it, taking the condom out and tossing it aside. She smiled a little and moved her hands down on him, applying the condom as Finn watched her.

"All good...," she giggled slightly and laid back down, her legs coming up to wrap around his hips. Finn smiled and hovered above her, kissing her softly as he let his lower body slide against hers, letting out a moan as he felt her heat against himself.

"No more teasing Finn...I need you...," she mumbled and let her hand slip down to grip him hard, placing him at her opening.

"It's gonna hurt a little...," he whispered and Rachel nodded her head, relaxing a little as he let his thumb caress her clit. Ever so slowly he pushed against her, sliding into her as slow as he could. Rachel twitched a little and sighed as the pressure only increased. Finn on the other hand felt like he was about to die. She was incredibly tight and he felt resistance although he wasn't even halfway in.

"Keep going..." Rachel mumbled and took a deep breath, her hands on his hips as he pushed a little harder, causing a sharp pain to start in her lower body and creeping up towards her stomach and chest, knocking some air out of her lungs. Finn simply leaned down and kissed her softly while he pushed completely into her.

"It's okay...it's gonna stop soon," he whispered and placed tiny kisses all over her face. Rachel nodded and took another deep breath, letting him know to keep going. Slowly Finn withdrew from her and thrusted back in, repeating the action several times until he felt her respond by letting little moans escape her mouth. His heart made a little jump and he pushed himself a little up to watch her, increasing his speed and thrusting steadily into her body.

Once the pain subsided and only the pressure remained, Rachel started to feel the real joy of sex. She moaned and sighed, crying out occasionally when Finn let his thumb flick over her clit. She moaned and tightened her legs, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. She moaned out loud and clutched his shoulders, thrusting her hips up against his in ecstasy.

"Please, Finn..so close...," she mumbled and threw her head back, pressing her heels into his back, her muscles clenching around him as she suddenly came, crying out his name. Finn groaned loudly and pushed two more times into her, tumbling over the edge as well and collapsing on top of her. He pressed his face into the pillow and tried to regain control over his breathing, but there was no use. The two of them remained like that for several minutes until Finn got off the bed and kissed her softly, walking into the bathroom. Rachel smiled after him and moved the sheets over her body, snuggling into them. Soon Finn returned and laid down, spooning her from behind while placing countless kisses on her shoulder.

"How come you knew like this much...and stuff...you know?" She asked shyly and turned a little. Finn blushed and avoided her look for a second.

"You know...there are a few perks when you're friends with Puck." He chuckled a little. "One night after Beth was born Puck got hammered and Quinn wasn't willing to pick him up. So I did. Well and since we were dating, Puck felt the need to give me a proper sex talk on how to get your girlfriend off. I wanted to punch him, but apparently it was helpful." There were a few seconds of silence until the two of them started laughing. Finn buried his face in her shoulder and just laughed.

"Well...I...am glad.." Rachel giggled and smiled, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "Really...really glad." She smirked and turned in his arms, reaching for the box of condoms.

"It's gonna be a long night, right?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded her head, pushing him over to straddle his hips, attacking his lips with a frantic kiss.

THE END


End file.
